A fastener for securing two structural members together in edge-to-edge relationship is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,863,185, wherein the connector is composed of short lengths of hollow shells or bodies of deformable, soft metal or alloy. The bodies include a relatively thick, rigid cross-member or web and integral sidewalls disposed in generally parallel relationship on opposite sides of the cross-member to form, in cross section, a generally H-shape. The outer edges of the sidewall members are integrally joined together by two planar end sections or panels that converge toward each other in the direction outward of the sidewall members. The combined width of the two end panels is greater than the width of the web.
The fastener is engaged with aligned dovetail-shaped slots formed in the edge portions of planks or structural members desired to be fastened together. The nominal overall width of the fastener is greater than the combined depths of the two aligned slots so that as the planks are pushed toward each other, the end panels of the connector are forced to flatten out so that they lie tightly against the base of the dovetail-shaped slots. A drawback of this particular type of fastener is that the structural members to be fastened together must be forced sideways together, which may not always be possible. Another limitation of this particular type of fastener is that the planar construction of the end panels does not allow the fastener to be used to interconnect together curved members.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,870,881 discloses a joint structure specially adapted for joining together two sheet metal members. The joint structure includes angle-shaped flanges that are attached to the edge portions of the sheet metal members desired to be fastened together. Each flange includes a slot in alignment with the slot of the opposite flange. Each slot is formed with an enlarged, generally triangularly shaped undercut portion. A pipe section, which has been flattened into a generally oval shape, is initially engaged within the two aligned slots of the flange members, with the flange members disposed in side-by-side abutting relationship. The pipe section is then hydraulically expanded to assume the shape of the flange slots.